Ático
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Dos corazones que fueron condenados a nacer como hermanos. A amarse en secreto en el ático de su casa. INCESTO-naruhina- si no te gusta no leas por favor


hola! pues aquí menma-kun presentándoles mi nueva idea desquiciada X3(ya saben que yo soy de cabezita demente y desquiciada) bueno al final me desahogo, aclaraciones:

*-naruhina

*-lemon(disculpen si el lemon es muy simple, ando con falta de inspiración ¬.¬)

*-AU

*-incesto

*-one-shot

creo que es lo mas importante, bien pues disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Ático<span>

El chirrido de la pequeñita puerta del techo al abrirse los hizo respingar del susto. Se detuvieron en seco.

-Na-naruto-kun, mamá y papá siguen aquí, nos pueden cachar.

-no te preocupes, Hinata-dijo el chico al momento de jalar con más fuerza el cordón que colgaba de la pequeña puerta, al instante esta se abrió y dejo caer unas escaleras que solo rozaron suavemente el suelo. La chica temerosa fue la primera en subir seguida del chico.

Una vez estuvieron arriba cerraron las escaleras jalándolas hasta que se cerrará la puertecita. Al escuchar el "clip" del segurito ambos suspiraron aliviados. ¿Dónde estaban? Simple, en el _ático_ de su casa.

Namikaze Naruto, el hijo mayor de la familia Namikaze, un chico que desde pequeño demostró una gran hiperactividad y una obsesión por el ramen. Era casi idéntico en cabello y ojos a su padre, Minato, con la diferencia que las facciones eran un poco más parecidas a su madre, Kushina, y un carácter poco común. Desde que nació sus padres lo amaron, y lo siguen amando, mimaron y cuidaron mucho.

Aunque a veces se pregunta si lo amarán tanto como para _perdonar sus pecados. _

Pero poco más de un año después de que Naruto naciera sus padres le presentaron a una nueva integrante de la familia.

Namikaze Hinata, hija menor de los Namikaze, una jovencita respetuosa y, que por un tiempo, sufrió de baja autoestima. Su apariencia era muy diferente a la de su familia, mientras su padre y su hermano era rubios su madre era peli-roja, y Hinata tenía un cabello azulado oscuro, unos ojos entre lavanda opaco y a veces lila. Tal vez en lo único que se parecía a su familia era su personalidad tímida, tranquila y bastante pacifica, justo como su padre. Ella era igual de importante para sus padres como su hermano.

-ven, hay algo que quiero darte-dijo el rubio a su hermana para que lo siguiera, gateando, a la parte del ático donde estaban sus cosas, justo frente a una ventana redonda en la pared que en las noches era lo único que alumbraba ese lugar… ese lugar en el que habían compartido tantas cosas.

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»**

_Cuando Naruto tenía 8 y Hinata 7 su madre les pidió ayuda para limpiar el ático, en cuanto subieron sus ojitos se abrieron sorprendidos y algo entusiasmados. El lugar estaba lleno de algunas cajas, unas abiertas y otras cerradas, algunos tapetes y cobertores en bolsas. El lugar era bastante grande. Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron abriendo cajas y cerrando otras, encontrando cosas y olvidando otras. Unos días después Naruto le pidió a su madre ayuda para abrir la puerta, con la excusa de que había olvidado uno de sus juguetes. Cuando subió escucho a su madre decir "Naruto, tengo que abrir la puerta, no subas las escaleras o se cerrara la puerta ¿me oíste?" con un "si "dejo que su madre se fuera. En ese momento se sintió muy feliz. Por fin tenía ese lugar para él solito, pensó. Movió algunas cosas y extendió una alfombra en el espacio y se tumbó. Ahí podía hacer lo que él quisiera podía gritar, jugar, comer ¡cualquier cosa que se le diera su regalada gana! Por qué sus padres jamás imaginarían que tanto alboroto provendría de su ático ¿verdad?_

_Con el paso de los años él había llenado el ático con cosas que deberían de estar en su habitación; una mesa pequeña, algunos cojines, juguetes, una pequeña cajonera para meter ropa. Claro que le costaba un poco abrir la puertecita pero se las ingeniaba para hacerlo, ya fuera que buscaba la silla más alta o amontonara libros, banquitos, etc. Pero siempre lograba subir al ático. A veces invitaba a sus amigos pero para ellos era muy aburrido estar en un ático y más si era verano y afuera el clima era perfecto para mojarse. Pero una noche escucho unos sollozos y al salir de su cuarto vio las escaleras abajo, rápidamente subió, a los 11 años era curioso que no le tuviera miedo a nada más que a su madre enojada tirando todo el ramen instantáneo. Se sorprendió al ver el lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna entrando de la ventana y justo frente a esta la silueta de su hermanita._

_Le sorprendió saber que era ella quien lloraba. _

_-Hinata-chan…-murmuro, aunque su hermana lo escucho y ella dio un respingo._

_-Na-naruto-niisan-gimió sorprendida. _

_Desde esa noche en adelante su relación como hermanos cambio totalmente._

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»****¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»**

-sabes que te amo más de lo que puedo expresarte, ¿verdad?-dijo el chico al momento que abría un cajón de la cajonera y extraía un pequeñito estuche.

-sí, lo sé.

-bueno la verdad es que quería…-tomo un poco de aire.-quería… ¡pedirte que te casaras conmigo!-dijo elevando un poco la voz. Por fin lo había dicho, por fin se sacaba algo que llevaba guardándose desde hace dos años. Abrió el estuche y un destello revelo que era un collar. Hinata seguía ahí, quieta con el rostro levemente sonrojado, sentada sobre sus piernas. Al instante sus ojos se iluminaron y llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Naruto-kun…!-sollozo emocionada al momento que se abraza al chico. Él rio un poco ante la reacción de su Hinata. Cuando se separaron Naruto extendió la cadena y justo en el medio colgaba una "N" dorada. La chica al principio no entendió muy bien el significado de esa letra, pero cuando Naruto sonriendo le mostro que él también llevaba un collar, con la única diferencia que de este colgaba una "H" plateada, supo que eso significaba que se pertenecían uno al otro, sus iniciales eran muestra que su relación era más profunda que la de dos hermanos.

-entonces ¿aceptas?-dijo cuándo coloco el collar alrededor del cuello de la chica.

-s-sí, acepto-dijo con los labios temblando por contener el llanto de la emoción.

Después de que Naruto encontrara a su hermana llorando en el ático su relación, poco a poco, se profundizo más. La cuidaba y la escuchaba pero sin darse cuenta esto se hizo más fuerte. Mientras en los días y en la escuela se trataban como hermanos en las noches se reunían en el ático a platicar, jugar, y en las noches frías a dormir abrazados. El "Naruto-niisan" fue reemplazado por un "Naruto-kun" y "Hinata-chan" por un "Hinata". La confianza de hermanos cambio por una confianza de dos compañeros, amigos, novios, y cuando ambos cumplieron 16, su relación era la dos amantes, dos corazones que fueron cadenados a nacer como hermanos.

Jamás levantaron sospechas de sus padres, amigos o conocidos. Siempre tan discretos, cuidándose de no cometer un error que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La idea de casarse había cruzado la mente de Naruto desde los 17 pero sabía que era una locura. Aunque el simple hecho de desear y amar a su hermana ya era más que una locura. Omitiendo el hecho de ser hermanos de sangre y que quizás ninguna iglesia o registro civil que dría casarlos, otro obstáculo que les bloqueaba el camino a su felicidad era el hecho de que aún eran muy jóvenes, y ambos estudiaban. Sabía que trabajar a tan temprana edad no era la solución, así que decidió esperar algunos años más.

Además que importaba un maldito papel del gobierno o la religión para demostrar que se amaban, si de todas formas la sociedad los tacharía de unos enfermos.

-ven aquí-murmuro al momento que la tomaba del rostro y la besaba. Tan lento, tan suave, tan placentero.

-Na-naruto-kun, te amo.

-también te amo-la tomo de los muslos y la recostó sobre el futón que tenía detrás de ellos-ahora, Hinata, te voy a hacer mi _esposa-_sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo de su Hinata impregnado en sus mejillas. Aun cuando llevaban varios años como amantes ella seguía siendo tan inocente… al menos por ahora, porque cuando su mente era nublada por el placer su inocencia se iba.

Ambos estaban vestidos con la pijama. Ella con un short blanco y una blusa de manga corta igual blanca, ambas prendas de algodón. Y él tenía un pantalón celeste y una playera blanca. Entre caricias y besos la ropa fue saliendo.

Ambos habían aprendido a tocarse, a besarse, lamerse e incluso a morderse en los lugares correctos.

-¡ah!...-gimió al sentir uno de los dedos del chico en su interior y la humedad de su boca sobre uno de sus pechos. Él sentía el dulce sabor del cuerpo de su Hinata, amaba besarla, probarla. Pasar su lengua por cada centímetro de piel blanca.

-sí, cariño, mójate más.

Se sentía húmedo, estrecho y caliente.

Ella por su parte empezó a mover suavemente las caderas a la par con sus dedos y a pasear sus manos por el torso del rubio. Ambos se sonrieron con picardía antes empezar un beso francés.

Sus dedos seguían moviéndose.

-hum…

-Naruto-kun…-suplico al separarse de sus labios. El chico separo un poco más las piernas de la chica y se acomodó entre estas—no… por favor-suspiro al surtir como él sacaba sus dedos y estos eran reemplazados por la punta de su miembro que se restregaba contra su sexo.

-¿Cómo se pide…?-se burló. Hinata se levantó un poco y se abrazó con uno de sus brazos al cuello del chico, pegando su boca al oído del rubio, su mano libre se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta su vulva y con sus dedos abrió más sus labios, dejando ver que estaba húmeda y deseosa de más.

-por favor, naruto-kun… mmm.

-provócame-sonrió travieso. La chica sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a dar suaves besos por su mejilla y parte del cuello. El chico en repuesta suspiro extasiado con la acción.

-te amo-dijo bajito antes de chupar, con algo de fuerza, la parte más sensible de su cuello y dejar un chupetón un poco rojo. El oji-azul soltó un quejido por el placer que le provocaba escucharla y saber que la hacía sentir así de excitada. La sujeto de las caderas y entro en ella, no demasiado lento pero tampoco tan brusco, solo se deslizo perfectamente. Se acomodaron mejor, él se sentó sobre sus piernas y ella sobre él. Estuvieron unos segundos quietos, mirándose uno al otro con las frentes unidas, jadeando.

Sus cuerpos les pedían moverse ya, pero ellos solo querían estar así, quietos y recordando… ¿recordando qué? Quien sabe tal vez sus días de infancia, los juegos que jugaban, las pláticas que tenían, su primer beso, el primer "te quiero" o el primer "te amo", o quizás su primera vez. Tal vez lo que estaban recordando era que cada momento importante, como hermanos y como pareja, lo habían compartido ahí, en se lugar de su casa, en su ático.

Ambos dieron inicio a los movimientos, en una sincronía casi perfecta. Los gemidos y suspiros de placer no se hicieron esperar.

-Naru… hmm…-se abrazó más a él. El movimiento era suave, algo que a los dos les encantaba. Las manos del chico delinearon el cuerpo de su Hinata, pasando por sus costados, tocando levemente sus senos, y por su espalda sintiendo las hebras azules de su cabello, sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta la nuca de la chica donde la sujeto, firme pero sin lastimarla, para que sus labios se tocaran.

En medio del beso volvieron a recostarse las embestidas tomaron cierta fuerza. Naruto trataba de no perder el ritmo pero es que ¡eran tan malditamente placentero hacerle el amor a su hermana! Si, a veces le excitaba recordar que la chica que estaba suspirando su nombre y recibiendo sus embestidas era su hermanita pequeña, algo demasiado enfermo y que cuando lo recordaba en otros "momentos" le dolía, pero a final de cuentas era un ser humano, uno que era débil ante el morbo de saber que cometía incesto con su hermana, saber que ella era suya y que ahora era su esposa y que se amaban. Si, algo muy enfermo pero ese era _su pequeño secreto_.

-Hinata… ah…

-¡sí, sí, sí!

-cariño estas… tan caliente… me quemas-poso una de sus manos en una de las blancas piernas de la chica y la elevo hasta casi la altura de su hombro, permitiendo que él fuese más profundo. Ella vio su rostro y se excito más, tenía la boca levemente entre abierta, pequeñitas gotas corrían por sus mejillas, sus azules ojos estaban tras mechones rubios de su revoltoso cabello.

Su temperatura estaba subiendo y sentían el frio de los collares que contrastaba con su piel caliente.

-¡Naruto!-gimió relativamente fuerte al sentir su boca en uno de sus pezones mientras lo chupaba.

-n-no tan… alto, Hinata, nos… pueden oír-dijo jadeante al volver a enderezarse para verla.

Las estocadas iban aumentando al igual que los mordiscos o los besos para reprimir los gemidos.

-mmm… Hinata-y fue en ese momento que perdió conciencia de todo, solo podía pensar en moverse más rápido, de sentir más la humedad de su Hinata y hacer que ambos se corrieran. Se movió un poco hasta lograr que él soltara su pierna y así poder subir ambas a las caderas masculinas.

-¡ah!...-sus dedos se crisparon sobre la piel de la espalda del chico, al igual que sus ojos se cerraban al arquearse por los delicioso estremecimientos que la recorrían y que eran más fuertes en su vientre y su sexo.

Él sintió como el interior de la oji-perla se contaría con él dentro, y se sintió tan bien que solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y tensar los dientes cuando se corrió. Se mantuvieron quietos unos segundos hasta que Naruto salió del cálido interior de su pequeña _esposa_.

A veces usaban condón y otras no. Aun que sabían que un hijo seria para mucho después, quizás cuando terminaran los estudios y pudiesen mudarse. A un lugar lejos de la familia y amigos, claro. Pero la idea de ser padres los emocionaba mucho. Tal vez mas adelante.

Se abrazaron y acurrucaron uno contra el otro.

-te amo-murmuro antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-te amo, Naruto-kun-también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rieron levemente, se querían dar un beso en los labios pero después morderlos para reprimir sus gemidos los tenían un poco maltratados.

Después de casi una hora y ver que pronto amanecería decidieron volver a vestirse. Empujaron las escalera y cuando la puertecita se abrió estas se deslizaron bajaron. El pasillo estaba en total silencio. Despacio Naruto volvió a empujar las escaleras para que estas se cerrara y con ellas la puerta.

-i-iré a mi cuarto antes de que mamá despierte-dijo la chica dando media vuela pero el rubio la envolvió en un posesivo abrazo.

-Hinata-la llamo mientras la apretaba más hacia él.

-¿sí?

-acepto ser tu esposo-dijo antes de tocar el collar del cuello de la chica y después darle un beso en la nuca.

Ella rió por las cosquillas que le provoco el beso.

**•*¨`*•**

**•*¨`*•**

Dos corazones que fueron condenados a nacer como hermanos.

_A amarse en secreto en el ático de su casa._

* * *

><p>Y... les gusto?<p>

espero que si.

bueno en mi defensa solo dire que estaba viendo la tele cuando escuche la palabra "árico" y mi cabezita empezó a trabajar y mi yo incestuosa salio y pues nacio este one-shot. XD

bueno me voy a seguir escribiendo "íncubo" "una clase de amor" y un one-shot bolthima lemon

bueno pues ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
